


The Beast and The Broken

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Series: Wives of Honor [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Another fic to add to the bunch, F/M, Idk how to tag anymore, Past Abuse, Past kisame, Reader requested, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, WOO, Wives of honor series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: A small village denies to pay the taxes, so the Mizukage sends Kisame to fix things.What Kisame finds is quite an interesting find, but also a pain in his ass. The reader (You)You have a kekkei genkai that allows enough blood to form into deep red gems that are harder than even diamond. It sells for a high price. You were afraid of being put into the wrong hands as your parents were met with a horrible murder for them.You face the hardships of difficult choices of whether to stay in the fight or to completely jump in on the roller coaster it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry but I wanted to post this new series I've been wanting to do. I've been getting really into Naruto again and I've always wanted to do a fic of it since it was my first anime I've ever watched! 
> 
> You can request for future fics, but i already have a list and it might be added on. (Story lines are hard to make sometimes) 
> 
> But I do hope you enjoy this. I've worked on future chapters so I would at least be a few weeks ahead.

Like the song says, you were lost but then found... The only thing, is this what amazing grace really could be?

The sweet sounds of harsh smacks of a fist meeting flesh. The force of trying to break you down to little to none. 

But you held on.

You had your family, you were all travelling merchants. Selling deep red gems that only the three of you knew where they came from. It was all an accident when it happened and your father accidentally cut himself. The villagers saw what happened as that very blood turned into tiny drops of red rocks. 

These villagers grew greedy, demanding that we give them our gems and everything we own. But they refused, so instead they decide to take you while the others murdered your parents.

You were then held against your will in the main building in a small conjoined village at the bottom of the basement. Chained to a wall and only given enough to survive.

It's been years since then. The man in charge of collecting your gems seemed to come by more often than usual and it annoyed you to no end. You wanted to rest- but no.

Your blood still dripped down from your lip and made small rattle noises as they formed into drops of red tear shaped rocks.

The man who was responsible for your busted lip collected it as you watched his hand scoop it into a plastic container with dead eyes.

You also hated this world...

You are a normal human being just as them... Now they use you- Abuse you...

You wanted them dead.


	2. Getting to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I will be updating every Wednesday

You awoke next morning. Your face against the cold hard ground. Dried and cracked blood stuck to your cheek from drooling in your sleep as you sit up.  
You peel away your hair from your cheek and try to wipe away most of the remains.  
The cold air of morning sweeps across the ground and around your body. Enveloping your body and in reaction goose flesh grew on your skin with a shudder.

As your mind recovered from sleep, you notice the ruckus going on upstairs. Frantic footsteps across the floor and quiet panicking. You didn't know why, they panicked, but still.   
Good riddance.

You then hear screaming and finally came to a realization that this wasn't just horsing around.

This was real.

You honestly hoped that whoever it was- wouldn't come down here if they came only for cold blood killing. 

Now unsettled, you scurry backwards over into the dark corner. The chains on your ankles rattling as you move. 

There was then a deep thud and more screaming.  
Another thud to follow and dead silence.

You hear the foot falls go to the basement door. Thankfully they always locked it.  
Just in time of the thought you hear the lock lift off the basement door and let go abruptly. A few seconds of silence later and the footsteps left...

Whew...

CRASH!

Dust infiltrated the air, creating a dense fog that slowly settled to the floor.

Black takas then showed descending the grey stone step. Black pants with scattered crimson that you knew to well of and a dark blue shinobi flack jacket... And... Blue... Skin...

A sharp shark tooth grin that only screamed menacing was in your direction as you scuttled backwards until your back was flat onto the cold stone surface wall. 

"They owed the Kage a great sum of money. I assume you know where they get these gems?" 

You stared at this man for a long while as he holds out your very own gem between his two fingers, a heavy silence weighing between the two of you.

He then places the gem into his pouch on his hip and reaches over his shoulder and grabs the hilt of his sword, the click of the safety coming undone and the glint of red stained silver gearing your mind into motion once more.

"M-my blood- they are from my blood." You stammer and fiddle with the bottom of your tattered shirt.

"Oh really? Why should I believe a load of crap like that huh?" He chuckled and unsheathed his sword.

"I can prove it!" In your mind all alarms rang off in your head to the direction of this conversation.

"How do you suppose you do that then?" He rested the blunt side of the katana on his shoulder in a proud stance.

"Cut me..." You mumble out and his brow raised.

He walked over to you slowly and stepped one foot on your chain and yanked his foot back, causing you to slide feet first closer to him with a yelp, "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"D-don't kill me, j-just cut me." 

He lifted his sword back into the hilt and it clicks with the safety back on. He then reaches into a pouch on his hip and brings out a kunai. He placed the sharp edge against your cheek bone and slices shallowly. A small river of red pours out and drips down. The small clinks of tiny red stones drops onto the floor.

He flashed another toothy grin, "Well then, that's a first for my eyes." He lowered the kunai and wiped the remaining blood off on his shinobi pants and reholsters it back in the pouch, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut you open and take the loot home." 

"I-if I die, then all those lovely gems will return to blood and dust." You gulped after saying it so quickly. You didn't like him being so close as your heart hammered in you chest.

He scoffs and grimances, then kneels and grabs the chain with both hands and pulls hrashly from each other, "Try anything you might regret and I'll cut you in two and tell the Kage that there was absolutely nothing here." The flimsy metal gives away and broke apart.

You were free.

You push your feet beneath you and dust follows your bare feet beneath you as you make a break for it. 

Until you felt a warmth grasp your raw ankle and pull. You fall with a pained cry and face plant into the dirty floor below you with a shame of loss of fleeing.

"You're not going anywhere sunshine until I bring you with me." His voice was filled with sadistic humor, "Try to run again and I'll cut your legs off, got it?"

You look over your shoulder and see the blood lust glint in his eyes, daring you to try again.

Thankfully you were smarter than that.

You'll try again later...


	3. White waters bubbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan gets into a little bit of trouble, but how is she going to escape this one?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i say every Wednesday? My bad. Still on that but I wanted to give you more reading material cause I love my readers. ❤

You were walking now, side by side with this man. You have new clothes now from the dead villagers that were collected by him. Some fit baggily on you as the shoes you wore now we're really too slim but you had no other choice.   
You watched this man start to burn the village, you... Had mixed feelings upon the action...

You're supposed to be happy right?

The pit of your stomach churning told you otherwise.

After what seemed hours of you two travelling, the more the air seemed to become damp, along with the ground below your feet. The sound of running water to your left now apparent. 

He kept ahead of you, but you noticed from time to time his head would turn slightly in your direction as he glanced and then back to the direction where you were headed.

Definitely checking to see if you were planning anything...

He then pauses abruptly in his tracks and you almost run into the brick wall that he is.   
He looked around, his well trained eyes probably seeing more than the average man.

He grabbed your wrist harshly and pulls you close to him as his other hand pulled out his katana.

You then hear soft footsteps all around the two of you and get closer, the hair on your body standing on end from feeling just the atmosphere that's now created.

A few shallow chuckles then rang out and soon a few men came into view, from the looks of them is just a few of petty bandits.

"Heh, what is this? A few sheep to the slaughter?" Your escort had a vile grin on his face as that familiar glint was in his eyes.

The few men only laughed, one scoffed, "All of us against you? Give us that fine piece of meat you got there and we'll let you leave quietly..."

"Heh, you don't even know what you're in for." His shark tooth grin grew as one of the bandits went in at him and was cut down easily with one strike of his sword.

Then all hell broke loose and all of them came at him from all sides, more than what you saw were coming continuously at him as one grabbed your wrist, the man then turned quickly and sliced through his arm like butter and kept killing them with ease.

The bandit screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Another came to you and grabbed a whole arm around your waist and made a run for it, hauling you over his shoulder. You kicked and struggled as much as you could. You were now a good distance away and it made you struggle more since you wanted to run from both teams. 

Finally he dropped you and you fall to the ground, this time catching yourself and making a run for it as six other bandits give chase to you. You hear the running water and run towards it in hopes of crossing and trying to get away. Once you made it to the river, it was wider than you thought and was white water rapids. You turn around, your feet close to the edge.

You're not going through this anymore! Not anymore! This can't be where it ends...

The bandits corner you to the river, they take closer steps to you as if you were a wounded animal easy for prey. You step back but not so much so you don't fall in, your heart seemed to pound out of your chest. 

"Come on now, don't be scared little rabbit..." One of them says as he licks his lips.

You were getting too close to the edge now and it made you nervous to be- 

One man jumped at you in hopes of capture and you both get knocked back into the harsh river. The water was like ice cold pellets upon your skin and you try your hardest to keep your head up and call for help. 

You were never taught how to swim.

You feel a body pull at you and see the bandit and struggle to get him off of you, his hands grabbing anywhere and everywhere on your struggling body. You call for help again and that cold, sweltering water hits the back of your throat making you choke in the middle of a scream as you kick and punch.

You both hit a rock harshly and the bandit goes cold, thankfully for your high pain tolerance, you kept conscious ever so barely. White and black dots scattered across your sight. You see a rock ahead and try your best to make your way to it.   
Your fingers just barely grasp the wet moss rock and you hold on for dear life and search for the nearest dry land that you could make it up on.

You then spot your escort and call out for help again to him and he tells you something you couldn't really make out over the roar of the river. Your hands were starting to feel numb and you didn't know how long you could hold on anymore to the rock.

"Hurry! Please!" You wanted to cry, this was NOT the way you wanted to go. 

Your fingers give away and you drift more down and the water seemed to go faster. Your body struggles now to keep your head up as it feels numb. 

Damn it...

You go under the water after a nasty turn in the water and you roll around a bit, holding your breath. You push off the floor of the rock bed and make your way back up again, coughing excess water. 

You hear a splash and feel a warm body come up behind you, an arm going around your waist and holding you closely. You look up and see the said man being your Sharky escort.

"Curl!"

"What?!" 

"Curl your body damn it!" He wrapped another arm around your waist and you look ahead and see a drop.

Oh shit... 

You do so and he forms around your body as much as he could tucking your arms to your body, "Take a deep breath and hold it in when I say so okay?!" 

"Easier said than done Shark!" 

You both came close to the drop and he yelled out for you to hold it and you do so at your best and soon the both of you drop.

The whole thing made your body tense from the looks of the height. He held you closer and curled to you to where his body took most of the weight and had him land first.

The plunge was harsh against you as his chest hit your back and the pressure pushed most of the air from your lungs. You felt arms let go of your abdomen and you see the shark man has been dazed from the hit.

Damn it all! 

You were running out of air quickly as your chest felt tight already from pressure. You grab his flack jacket and shake him harshly. Your vision starting to darken, 'Wake up, wake the fuck up!!'

Your air escaped you in natural reaction of surprise as he came back and bubble escaped his gills on his arms. 

His chest expanded and soon he grasped your chin and pressed his lips to yours and gave you air. 

You cringed to the alien feeling and tried to push his chest away as he did so and once he pulled away he had that shit eating grin that you just fucking hated.

He pulled you up with him quickly like a professional swimmer, you gladly welcomed the fresh air into your lungs and he pulled you into a steady stream of water and onto shore. 

You coughed up the remaining water as you were on your hands and knees on not so dry land. But thankful that the whole ordeal was finally over.

"I told you to stay near me..." Kisame growled out and you simply bit your lower lip in annoyance.

"I was until someone grabbed me!" You sniped back and got up on wobbly legs.

"Do you not know how to fight?" He grabbed your upper arm and pulled you up easily to your feet.

Once you were on your feet you pull your arm away not so gracefully with a sneer, "Obviously not if I was chained up in a basement..." Crossing your arms you watch him walk ahead, not at all dazed by the attitude you give him.

"Hmph, I see why. You're just a small spit fire trapped in dying coal." You muttered under your breath as you followed him, uncrossing your arms to help keep in stride with his long steps.

~~~~~~~~~

You both set up camp and watch the fish he caught cook by the fire. You couldn't help but laugh at the primal look on his face when he came out of the water with fish in his teeth, but you had to remember that this probably was the last time you were going to see this man and get locked up again once you were in the village...

You poked the fire with a long slender stick with mournful eyes as thoughts overcame your mind in the silence between the two of you. Only the crackles of embers filling the void.

"As a ninja, don't you get tired of getting used by your village as a war tool? Why not stay with your family?..."

You felt his stare on you as you kept your eyes on the fire. You hear a deep sigh as he unholstered his sword and began to clean it.

"It's the ninja way... To fight for your village." You now look up to him and see a look present on his face that you don't quite recognize.

"Even if it's wrong?" You pull the stick away and blow out the small fire that burned at the tip.

He kept quiet for a while so you assume that he didn't want to answer such a question.

"As a ninja, you see many things. You tend to get numb over the years and see sometimes repetition." His eyes lock with yours and you looked away. Concentrating more on the shallow damp grass bellow.

"I couldn't become a ninja. I'd feel like a tool. I don't like being used as such for another's well being... For the first time since I can remember, I'd love to work for my own." 

The fire took in the silence once more and after a while the fish was done and you both ate. 

It wasn't until he sat up against a tree with his sword in his lap, you looked him over and took the time to really see him.

His eyes were closed but in the small turns of his head you could see he was listening. His dominant hand stayed on the hilt of his sword as the other was on the scabbard. His long legs were crossed as his shoulders were stiff. 

This guy was no joke.

"Do you have a special job as a ninja?" You leaned back on your palms spread behind you. 

"It's none of your concern." His left eye opened and his pupil focused on you.

"Do you always act this way?" You tilt your head with a smirk.

He grunts and his lips form a frown, "If I threaten to shove your hand in your mouth to make you shut up, would you shut up?" 

You stiffened and held in your laugh quite awfully, "I've been tortured all my life. That's probably the worst threat I've ever gotten." 

His eye closed and with an annoyed sigh he got up and walked back towards the direction of the water.

You sigh, now bored since he was gone. 

He's gone...

You look back to where he was and see him dive into the water and precariously float along. You then look the other way into the clearing of a path nearby and gulp.

Would he really cut off your legs if you weren't fast enough? 

"I'm going to get more wood." 

You look back to him but he didn't acknowledge you at all- so you took it upon yourself to decide it was an okay excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sometimes comes out a bit vague, I'm going through a writer's block atm

**Author's Note:**

> Slap that Kudo button and/or comment down below! I love hearing from all of you.


End file.
